Instinct de survie
by Nebuleuse3
Summary: Loki se retrouve projeté sur Sakaar et fait de son mieux pour survivre dans cet environnement hautement dangereux Coincé entre le Grand Maître et ses sentiments à fleurs de peau, il voit apparaître Thor, qu'il croyait perdu. Entre eux le jeu du chat et de la souris arrive à sa fin... Est-il possible d'espérer un avenir ensemble ?


Hello ! Voici un nouvel OS Thorki! J'espère qu'il vous plaira n'hésitez pa sà me laisser une review à la fin ! ;-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Instinct de survie**

Loki avait toujours eut un instinct de survie sur-développé et ceux depuis toujours, mais depuis qu'il avait atterrit sur Saakar, il avait dû redoubler d'effort pour ne pas finir au fond de cette arène sordide. Usant de sa magie et de son charme naturel il avait réussi à attirer l'attention du Grand Maître de Sakaar, un fantasque tyrannique à l'humeur changeante. Loki avait su parfaitement cerner le personnage et très naturellement il c'était plié à ses désirs et besoins dans le seul but de survivre. Loki avait donné son corps au Grand Maître, couchant avec lui pour le satisfaire et lui plaire, mais aussi et surtout pour entrer dans ses bonnes grâces et vivre aisément. Pour Loki coucher avec cet homme ne représentait pas un grand challenge, certes il avait déjà eu des relations homosexuelles, au long de sa vie trépidante, mais s'offrir au Grand Maître avait été une expérience toute nouvelle et peu conventionnelle. Depuis Loki vivait au jour le jour, se soumettant aux volontés de cet être qui se jouait de la morale ou de la bienséance. Loki était seul, il avait tout perdu, alors pourquoi ne pas passer sa vie ici ? Pour Loki c'était sûr Thor était mort. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Tout comme ses espoirs de revoir un jour Asgard.

Cependant Thor se tenait là, debout, bien vivant. Il le voyait au cœur de cette monstrueuse arène. Et Loki sentait son cœur battre à nouveau. Soudain, alors qu'il le regardait attendre le gladiateur qu'il allait devoir affronter, Loki se sentit tout aussi monstrueux que cet endroit. Lui qui avait cédé aux avances du Grand Maître se figurant orphelin et sans famille… mais non, Thor était là. Il respirait, et il allait combattre pour gagner sa liberté. Loki le cœur au bord des lèvres ne pouvait en supporter d'avantage, il lui fallait fuir cette vérité. Il se sentait laid. Ses pas le précipitèrent vers la sortie, mais il tomba nez à nez avec la Grand Maître, au même moment le champion entra dans l'arène : Hulk. Loki était forcé de regardé avec son amant cette mascarade de combat. Il devait jouer l'enthousiasme et feindre de se réjouir de voir Baner éclater son cher frère au sol. Loki endura l'épreuve jusqu'à ce que le Grand Maître neutralise Thor avec l'implant qu'il avait dans la nuque l'empêchant de poursuivre le combat à la loyale. Loki se leva et s'approcha du vide et de la vitre pour mieux voir Thor allongé le nez dans le sable. Loki tremblait, il lui fallait parler à Thor, il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça, non… Alors rapidement il usa de son don le plus affûté : sa parole et en quelques secondes la Grand Maître concéda que ce gladiateur avait de la valeur et qu'il fallait l'installer avec Hulk dans sa suite. Loki connaissait déjà le prix de cette faveur et autant la veille il aurait accepté sans sourciller, autant maintenant, il se trouvait répugnant. Néanmoins Loki s'acquitta de sa tâche, plus vite il coucherait avec le Grand Maître plus vite Loki pourrait envoyer son double reparler à Thor et connaître un peu mieux ses intentions.

* * *

Il faisait nuit, Loki était à quelques pas de l'entrée de la suite de Hulk, ça grouillait de garde, Loki se concentra et envoyé sa projection astrale à la rencontre de Thor. Hulk dormait dans son lit gigantesque, il ronflait à tout casser, faisant vibrer le sommier sous lui. Thor ne dormait pas, il était torse nu, les cotes couvertes de bandes et le front égratigné, ainsi que de nombreuses écorchures sur le visage et les bras. Loki regarda son frère assit devant une large fenêtre le regard perdu dans l'immensité de cette ville chaotique. Loki s'avança, Thor se retourna une bouteille à la main prêt à en découdre, l'air revanchard, mais quand il s'aperçu du visiteur, Thor haussa les épaules et continua à boire au goulot.

— Bonsoir mon frère, dit Loki en prenant place à sa droite.

Thor tendit un bras sur sa droite et traversa l'image fantomatique de Loki. Il poussa un grognement qui signifiait qu'il n'était pas étonné d'avoir affaire avec la projection et non le vrai corps de Loki.

— Comment vas-tu ? tenta d'engager la conversation le charmeur Loki.

Thor lui décrocha un regard exaspéré et bu à nouveau sans prendre la peine de lui répondre.

— Tu n'as donc rien à me dire ? s'impatienta Loki agacé par ce silence obstiné.

— Parce que toi si ?

— J'ai toujours à parler avec toi, mon frère.

— Je suis ton frère quand cela t'arrange, je le suis par intermittence en vérité.

— Pas du tout !

— Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas avoué immédiatement à ce barjo de grand je ne sais pas quoi…

— Grand Maître.

— Ouais, lui là, pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit pour moi !

— C'est un personnage caractériel, il…

— Oh cesse de te justifier veux-tu ! Je sais ce qu'il en est en vérité !

— Ah ?

— Tu as honte de moi, tu préférerais mille fois être fils unique ! Tu as toujours voulu usurper ma place, alors m'annihiler de ton existence doit être une de tes tâches les plus ardues ! Je suppose que tu étais heureux en me pensant mort !

— Je te trouve injuste.

— Moi je trouve que je dis la vérité.

— C'est l'alcool de cette bouteille qui parle.

— Non, c'est moi, l'alcool ne parle pas !

Loki se redressa les nerfs en pelotes.

— Bon sang ce que tu peux être…

— Con ?

— Agaçant ! corrigea Loki. Ici je joue ma place de jour en jour, je n'ai pas le droit de faire la moindre erreur sinon je finirais au bout de son bâton pour liquéfier les gens ! Tu as vu ce que ça peut faire ! Tu voudrais qu'il m'arrive la même chose ?!

— Toi, tu le voudrais pour moi !

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Thor !

— Je mens peut-être ?!

— Là en ce moment je ne te cache pas que je serais bien tenté !

— Ah ! Tu vois !

— Oui je vois que tu me rends dingue !

— Et toi tu me rends fou !

— On fait une belle paire dans ce cas !

— …

— Quoi, tu n'as rien à répliquer ? Rien de mordant ?

— … Laisse—moi, cesse de me tourmenter et fiches-moi la paix.

Le ton employé par Thor calma immédiatement Loki qui retourna s'assoir contre lui. Thor bu jusqu'à finir la bouteille qu'il envoya valdinguer contre la vitre. Le verre explosa, Hulk ne broncha pas.

— Tu as un plan ? demanda Loki après quelques secondes à fixer les débris de verres collants.

— Oui : me sauver de cet endroit, retourner sur Asgard, sauvez _mon_ peuple de notre folle de sœur et retrouver mes cheveux !

— C'est folie que tout cela ! Voyons ! On ne peut pas quitter Sakaar comme ça, j'ai essayé crois-moi, ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça ! Quant à Asgard, c'est triste, mais nous ne pouvons rien y faire.

— Et tu laisserais les asgardiens mourir sous le joug maléfique d'Hella ?

— Nous sommes à des millions d'année lumière d'eux !

— Si on n'essaie pas on ne saura jamais si on aurait pu faire quelques choses !

— Ah, le voilà, le grand chevalier servant !

— Oh tais-toi !

— Quoi ? Tu veux de la reconnaissance, tu veux du pouvoir ? Tu peux avoir tout ça ici. Restes ici, avec moi…

Thor osa enfin un regard vers l'hologramme de son frère.

— Je ne peux pas me contenter de _ça_ Loki.

— Tu parles de ma projection astrale ou de la situation.

— … des deux.

Loki sentit à nouveau son cœur se serrer dangereusement. Il parla à mi-voix, chuchotant au plus bas.

— Je croyais que nous ne devions plus l'évoquer.

— Je croyais que tu étais mort, répondit sur le même ton bas Thor.

— Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

— Pourtant…

— Thor, je…

— Parle sans détour _mon frère_ , Hulk n'entends rien et de toute façon, toi et moi n'avons plus que ça à nous dire.

— Comment ça ? s'inquiéta Loki.

— Moi, demain, je quitte Sakaar, que tu me suives ou non.

— Tu es fou.

— C'est toi qui as commencé Loki…

Loki ferma les yeux, il se rappela dans la seconde cette après-midi. Le printemps, ou bien le début de l'été, les fleurs par centaines embaumaient le jardin du palais. Thor et lui se promenait dans les allées tranquille du parc. Une journée ordinaire sur Asgard. Et puis… Thor avait effleuré la main de Loki, Loki avait capturé ses doigts, ils avaient rit et puis le rire c'était mué en autre chose. Une chose indéfinissable et c'était comme s'ils se regardaient vraiment pour la première fois. Loki avait rougit le cœur bondissant, Thor avait perdus ses mots, mais il avait su agir. Il avait agrippé Loki par les épaules, le tenant par la cape et le colla contre l'un des murs du palais. Ils c'étaient regardé encore et dans un même élan ils c'étaient embrassés. Un baiser rempli de fièvre et de désirs interdits. Loki pouvait très bien encore se souvenir du parfum de la langue de Thor dans sa bouche, de ses mains puissantes qui le tenaient fermement contre lui et de ce feu qui l'avait consumé de l'intérieur. Cela n'avait pas duré plus de deux minutes, mais ces deux minutes-là avaient changé leur vie. Ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé, ni même recommencé. Pourtant entre eux maintenant il y avait comme une sorte d'attente, de désir refréné, de non-dits, ce qui n'avait pas arrangé leur relation, bien au contraire. Thor s'en était voulu d'avoir cédé à cette pulsion incestueuse et Loki s'en était voulu d'avoir éprouvé tant de désir.

— Je ne me souviens pas avoir été l'instigateur de quoi que ce soit, reprit Loki piqué au vif.

— Tu m'as pris la main !

— Tu m'as serré contre toi !

— Tu m'as rendu dépendant de toi !

— … Tu…

— C'est pour ça que ça n'a pas fonctionné entre Jane et moi…

— Je n'y suis pour rien.

— Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à…

— Notre baiser ?

— Oui, souffla Thor les fermant ses paupières.

Lui aussi se rappelait ce moment.

— Quand tu étais mort, à nouveau, j'ai rompu avec Jane, car pour moi… je venais de perdre l'être le plus important de ma vie…

— Thor, je…

— Ne dis rien, de toute façon je suis un bel idiot. Car visiblement toi, tu n'as pas eut trop de mal à te consoler de ma pertes à ce que j'ai entendu !

Loki sentit un frisson de dégoût le saisir.

— Que sais-tu ? voulu connaître Loki.

— Que tu es l'amant de ce Grand Truc-machin-chose.

— Je peux tout t'expliquer.

— Ah, alors c'est vrai, dit Thor en ouvrant les yeux à nouveau. Je ne faisais que le supposer, mais tu viens d'avouer.

— C'était pour survivre !

— Ta spécialité n'est-ce pas ?

— Cesse ce ton avec moi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai dû faire pour rester en vie ici !

— Oh si je le sais ! Je ne le sais que trop bien ! gronda Thor. Tu as baisé avec ce connard arrogant ! Tu n'as même pas eu une once de regret et tu as sauté dans son lit sans même te soucier de moi !

— Nous n'étions pas en couple que je sache ! s'indigna Loki en fureur sans plus contenir le volume de sa voix.

— Non, en effet…

Loki se leva, il marcha de façon abrupte dans la pièce, faisant les cent pas, son corps tremblant de colère.

— Tu ne peux pas juger mes actes de cette manière ! Comme tu ne peux pas présumer de mes sentiments !

— Ah oui ? Et quels sont-ils ? Ces fameux sentiments ? questionna Thor en se levant pour lui faire face.

Loki s'arrêta, il contempla son frère, ce dieu vivant devant lui. Il était magnifique, même sans sa crinière d'or, il était parfait.

— Ils sont inchangés pour toi. Rien n'a changé en ce qui me concerne, dit du bout des lèvres le brun en osant affronter le regard lourd de Thor.

— C'est-à-dire.

— C'est à dire : Merde ! Si tu n'es pas assez grand ou mature pour comprendre c'est ton problème ! Parfois tu n'es qu'un crétin fini ! Tu me rends dingue et je voudrais bien pouvoir être vraiment là pour te balancer un truc au visage !

— Tu m'aimes ?

Loki voulait le gifler ! Lui faire mal pour l'obliger à se dévoiler comme ça, de cette manière presque humiliante !

— Evidemment que oui !

— Je n'entends pas un amour fraternel, mais un autre amour.

— Thor, n'exige pas de moi plus que je suis capable de donner.

— Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? répéta le blond sans bouger d'un iota.

Bordel ce qu'il était beau et séduisant et excitant, songea Loki.

— Oui, finit-il par avouer la voix brisée. Oui, je t'aime… et…

— Et ?

— Et si tu savais comme je souffre de cet amour…

— Tu souffres ?

— Oui, moi aussi j'ai des émotions ! Je souffre, car j'ai dû m'éloigner de toi pour ne pas céder à mes pulsions, je t'ai regardé faire le paon avec tes conquêtes, avec ta Jane, avec n'importe qui sauf moi ! J'ai dû me taire et acquiescer alors que mon souvenir le plus précieux c'est ce jour-là où on s'est embrassé ! Je pourrais mourir à la seconde si on m'autorisait juste à revivre ça !

— Loki… Je croyais que…

— Tu croyais que je m'étais moqué de toi et que j'avais accepté ce baiser pour te tourmenter n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui.

— Maintenant que tu connais la vérité, tu ne te sens pas un peu crétin, tu n'as pas un peu honte de m'avoir traité de cette manière durant toutes ces foutues années ?!

Cette fois-ci Loki pleurait pour de bon, il avait tenu comme il avait pu, mais maintenant il se lâchait. Au diable les gardes qui pouvaient les entendre, au diable Hulk qui ronflait aussi fort qu'un avion sur le point d'atterrir ! Au diable le monde entier ! Il était temps que Thor se rende compte qu'il n'était pas l'homme si irréprochable qu'il se croyait.

Thor contemplait l'image de Loki comme s'il le redécouvrait. Est-ce qu'il se moquait encore de lui ? Est-ce qu'il usait de son don pour la parole pour le rouler encore et le trahir à nouveau ? Non, son âme lui dictait que non, Loki était sincère. Une sincérité qui creva le cœur de Thor.

— Et toi, gros balourd ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes hein ?! s'exclama Loki en proie à la colère et aux larmes.

— Oui.

Loki essuya ses larmes.

— De toute façon… c'est trop tard non ? dit-il presque calmé. Demain tu pars non ? Et puis, tu me trouve répugnant d'avoir couché avec le Grand Maître. Alors, Thor je te souhaite bon vent ! Soit heureux où que tu puisses être !

— Loki, non, attends !

Mais déjà l'image de Loki s'évapora et dans le couloir le vrai Loki s'élançait pour s'éloigner le plus loin possible de Thor.

* * *

Loki avait pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit et au matin, il avait les yeux gonflés, la mine pâle et le corps creux, il modifia son apparence pour sembler en forme et ragaillardit. Il quitta sa chambre et se rendit comme chaque matin dans les appartements du Grand Maître, qui le reçu en lui annonça l'âpre nouvelle : Thor c'était enfui et avec Hulk par-dessus le marché ! Il devait le retrouver, lui ou cette fille puante d'alcool avant le soir sinon il finirait liquéfié. Cette journée ne pouvait pas s'annoncer plus merdique !

La fille se montra particulièrement revêche et elle engagea un combat, Loki pas au meilleur de sa forme parvint tout de même à se défendre été découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'une Valkyrie avant que celle-ci ne l'assomme brutalement.

Loki se réveilla enchainé dans un appartement une pièce sordide. Moins d'une heure après avoir tenté de se libérer, sans succès, il eut l'étrange surprise de voir apparaître devant lui la fille brune, Thor et Bruce. Immédiatement Thor et Loki se regardèrent. Leur conversation de la vieille n'était pas encore cicatrisée. Ils feintèrent pour les deux étrangers que leur relation était inchangé. Loki endossa avec habitude son rôle de mégalomane provocateur, tandis que Thor celui du grand frère méfiant. Finalement Loki réussit à les convaincre de les laisser les aider.

Ce fut alors un enchaînement rapide de situation harassante et moralement éprouvante. Ce ne fut que lorsque Asgard implosa que Loki réalisa à quel point il n'avait pas vu défiler la journée. Lui qui ne voulait pas quitter Sakaar se retrouvait apatride dans un vaisseau à la dérive dans l'espace enfermé et condamné à croiser Thor, ce qui le rendait particulièrement nerveux. Finalement Loki se décida à aller à la rencontre de son frère, ils ne pouvaient demeurer fâchés bien, longtemps, ou en froid. Loki avait besoin de parler avec Thor.

* * *

Loki entra dans la cabine de Thor, il était de dos, son frère, un verre à la main contemplait son reflet dans un miroir en losange. Il inspectait son cache œil avec intérêt.

— Ça te va bien, fini par dire Loki une fois que le blond eut remarqué sa présence dans la glace.

— Tu n'es peut-être pas si méchant au fond, petit frère…

— Peut-être pas…

Ils se regardèrent un seconde à nouveau. Thor posa son verre et se saisit du bouchon de sa bouteille qu'il fit sauter entre ses mains.

— Merci. Si tu étais vraiment là je te prendrais dans mes bras.

Thor lança sur ce qui pensait être une projection astrale de Loki, le bouchon de verre. Loki saisit le projectile au vol.

— Je suis là.

L'instant se figea et tout s'accéléra brutalement. Loki laissa tomber au sol le bouchon, Thor fit un premier pas et le brun les termina, en quelques secondes ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se serrant avec force. Ce qui ne devait être qu'une simple accolade se révéla bien plus.

— Je suis tellement, tellement désolé mon frère, murmura Thor en caressant les cheveux sombre de Loki.

— Pardonnes-moi, je n'ai pas toujours été digne d'être ton frère.

— Je te pardonne tout.

— Je ne te trahirais plus. Jamais.

Thor se saisit du visage ovale de son petit frère adoptif et plongea son regard dans le sien. La foudre les balaya l'un et l'autre, l'évidence était là : ils se désiraient bien plus que comme de simple frères ! Ils se regardaient troublés, fiévreux.

— C'est mal, gronda Thor aussi bien pour Loki que pour lui-même.

— Père et mère n'auraient pas approuvés, confirma d'une voix grave le plus jeune.

— …

— Depuis quand on se soucis de ce qu'ils auraient pu penser ou non ?

Thor écrasa sa bouche sur celle de Loki et le tabou vola en mille morceaux. La langue de Thor pénétra dans la bouche de Loki avec la même ferveur et intensité que la première fois. Le cœur du brun s'emballa à lui faire perdre la tête. Il renversa la tête en arrière et sentit les bras de Thor l'envelopper d'une puissance réconfortante, ses pieds ne touchèrent plus le sol, les yeux clos il était transporté sur le lit de la cabine. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, tout en se retirant mutuellement leur habits particulièrement inconfortable pour ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Une fois Loki nu sous Thor, ils se regardèrent, respirèrent.

— Tu es sûr de toi ? grogna Thor parvenant à peine à contenir son désir.

— J'ai attendu bien trop longtemps pour reporter à nouveau cet instant.

— Loki, souffla Thor. Je ne te veux pas que pour cette nuit, je te veux à mes côtés, pour toujours…

Le cœur du brun s'étrangla de bonheur.

— Tu es un foutu sentimental, répondit Loki usant de la seule chose dont il était capable : l'humour.

Thor embrassa à pleine bouche Loki puis répéta sa phrase. Il attendait une réponse clair et qui allait les lier ou non.

— Je le veux aussi, avoua Loki éperdu de désir.

— Je t'aime.

— Je t'aime.

Thor fondit à nouveau sur Loki et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine, leurs langues s'entremêlant avec délices, leurs doigts s'entrecroisant au-dessus de leurs têtes et enfin leurs peaux nus qui se touchaient. Le sexe gonflé de Loki dressé dans une parfaite érection donna des sueurs brûlantes à Thor, alors qu'il libérait son propre pénis.

— Je te désir depuis si longtemps, grogna Thor alors que son membre durcit par l'envie entra en contact avec celui de Loki.

— Tu vas parler encore longtemps ou me baiser ? souffla Loki encore caché derrière son humour.

— Je ne vais pas te baiser. Je ne suis pas ce salaud de Grand Maître, je suis ton amant.

— Tu es mon roi, souffla Loki en caressant la joue barbue de Thor.

— Je vais te faire l'amour, dit doucement Thor en se penchant pour cueillir encore les lèvres de Loki.

— Faisons l'amour alors…

Thor se saisit des cuisses fermes et blanches de Loki, il se baissa et les embrassa, les mordit et les lécha. Il n'avait jamais couché avec un homme, alors avec son frère encore moins ! Il n'était pas bien sûr de ce qu'il fallait faire, mais il avait tant de fois rêvé cet instant qu'il se fia à son instinct et passa sa langue large et humide le long du sexe gonflé de Loki, qui hoqueta de plaisir.

— Encore, gémit-il en ondulant du bassin.

— Dis-moi ce que tu eux que je te fasse, dit d'une voix très rauque Thor en léchant à nouveau la verge sur la longueur.

— Je veux que… tu me suce.

Thor sourit et se pencha sur le membre de Loki. Il était d'une belle taille, rouge, veiné, un gland qui suintait déjà, ses bourses contractées de plaisir, et à sa base des poils sombres qui sentait bon le sexe. Le blond ouvrit la bouche et recueillit en lui l'érection de son petit frère, aspirant avec soin la longueur. Loki gémit en plantant ses doigts dans le crâne de Thor. Son corps ondulait doucement alors que la succion qu'exerçait Thor sur sa verge le projetait à des millions d'années lumières. Il se sentait si vivant, si bien. Lui qui n'avait jamais osé en espérer autant, il se retrouvait au lit avec l'homme qui hantait ses rêves ! Il était enfin là où il avait toujours voulu être. Thor se redressa mordillant le ventre du brun puis, laissa sa langue glisser contre sa peau tout en remontant à son menton.

— Tu as aimé ?

— Oui…

Thor sourit, c'était une première pour lui ! Il n'avait jamais sucé personne et il trouvait que non seulement c'était parfaitement excitant, mais qu'il s'en été très bien sortit.

— Oui, répéta Loki, alors pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ?

Thor plongea sa langue dans la bouche du brun pour lui faire cesser ses paroles idiotes et pour lui offrir le goût de son sexe.

— Divin, susurra Thor en se détachant du brun.

Ils se sourirent, Loki sentait son cœur pulser dans tout son être et son désir ne fit que s'accroitre.

— Je te veux en moi, souffla Loki en mordant la lèvre inférieure de Thor. Je veux ta queue en moi _grand frère_.

— Pervers.

— Que veux-tu ? J'ai attendu bien trop longtemps pour sentir _ça_ en moi.

A ces mots Loki saisit fermement le sexe de Thor, déclenchant chez lui un grognement sensuel et un regard encore plus enfiévré. Ils s'embrassèrent encore alors que Loki masturbait doucement le membre gonflé du blond.

— Je dois faire quelque chose de spécial ? questionna Thor la voix grave et chaude.

— Idiot ! Oui !

— Apprends-moi dans ce cas…

Loki relâcha la verge du blond et le repoussa sur le dos, allongés, cote à cote il lui prit sa main droite et lécha goulûment l'index et le majeur.

— Technique intéressante, sourit Thor.

— Crétin…

Loki souriait, il était heureux d'initier Thor aux pratiques homosexuelles, vraiment heureux de le savoir ignorant de tout cela, car ainsi, il avait l'impression d'être sa toute première fois. Une fois qu'il eut bien lubrifié avec sa salive les doigts de son frère il guida la main jusqu'à ses fesses.

— Dois-je te faire un dessin ?

— Je suis sûr que ce serait très instructif, souffla le blond à l'oreille du brun tout en poussant ses deux doigts dans son corps.

— Oh bordel ! s'écria Loki en se cambrant.

— Quoi ? s'inquiéta Thor en stoppant net sa progression.

— Les deux à la fois… c'est…hum… c'est bon, continue…

— Tu es sûr ?

— Oui ! gémit Loki.

Thor poussa un peu plus ses doigts jusqu'à leur maximum et du bout de son index il sentit une légère résistance. En frôlant cette zone Loki lâcha un soupire de plaisir. Thor comprit qu'il caressait sa prostate et il fut impatient de remplacer ses doigts par son sexe pour mieux venir toucher ce point si sensible.

— Mets… un autre doigt, gémit Loki en transe.

— Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas trop ?

— Tu as vu la taille de ta queue ? Oui, trois doigts ne seront pas de trop.

— Tu cherches à me flatter Loki. Tu uses de ta jolie bouche malicieuse pour me mettre hors de contrôle ?

— Mets ce doigt, implora presque Loki en ondulant de plaisir.

Thor s'exécuta et Loki poussa un cri, mais ce n'était pas de douleur, non, bien au contraire.

— Maintenant joue avec… pour me détendre, dit d'une voix basse Loki les doigts enfoncés dans les draps.

Le blond écarta doucement ses phalanges dans l'antre étroite, fit quelques lents mouvements de va et vient, tout en embrassant à pleine bouche Loki qui gémissait contre lui.

— Maintenant, dit alors le brun en sueur.

Il poussa Thor sur le dos et grimpa sur lui. Sexe contre sexe Loki se frotta avec langueur, arrachant à son frère des grognements de plaisir. Puis le brun empoigna la verge rouge du blond, tout en montant sur ses genoux et guida le membre dur en lui. Loki s'empala lentement sur lui les mains posées sur le torse musclé et bardé de blessures de Thor, mesurant ses mouvements et initiant ses va et vient.

— Oh mon Dieu ! cria Thor fasciné et totalement électrisé par l'incroyable sensation qui se dégageait du corps de Loki autour de son sexe.

— Loki suffira, pas de ça entre nous, sourit Loki lui aussi en transe.

La verge de Thor le comblait d'une manière incroyable, comme si toute sa vie il avait attendu ce moment et comme si son corps était conçu pour répondre à celui du blond. Loki ne souffrait pas de la taille, non, il était en extase absolue, et plus il augmentait la vitesse de ses va et vient, plus il gémissait de concert avec son frère. Thor les mains ancrées sur les fesses de Loki le regardait onduler sur lui avec excitation, jamais il n'avait eu d'image plus érotique que ça ! Loki bandant qui se donnait complètement au plaisir. Jamais ils n'avaient vécu quelque chose d'aussi vrai, d'aussi fort, ni d'aussi parfaitement obscène !

C'était vraiment très interdit ce qu'ils faisaient caché dans la grande cabine. Qui pouvait bien se douter, qu'en ce moment leur roi était en train de sodomiser son terrible petit frère adoptif ? Une seule personne savait très bien ce qui se passait, oui, une seule, et quand elle vit cette image incestueuse, Heimdall ferma les yeux. Il avait vu leur premier baiser, bien des années plus tôt, alors découvrir qu'ils couchaient ensemble ne fut pas un si grand choc et puis… c'était peut-être le meilleur moyen pour canaliser les démons intérieurs de Loki et combler ce nouveau et jeune roi impétueux. Heimdall comprenait, mais ne cautionnait pas pour autant, il détourna son regard de ce moment d'intimité et se concentra ailleurs sur la galaxie.

Thor grognait férocement, maintenant le rythme était effréné et Loki se fatiguait, le blond se redressa et bascula sur lui sans retirer son sexe de son fourreau. Loki sous lui, Thor put lâcher pleinement sa puissance, donnant de grands coups de bassins et dégustant la bouche de Loki. Serrés l'un contre l'autre ils grognaient, gémissaient, s'embrassaient, suaient et faisant l'amour ensemble. Loki tremblait, les cuisses grandes ouvertes, accueillant en lui la verge turgescente de Thor, savourant ses lèvres et prenant un malin plaisir à lui griffer le dos, le torse, tout ce qui lui passait sous les ongles. Il était comme un lion, il marquait son territoire, il affirmait sa position tout en acceptant d'être le soumit – pour cette fois-ci-.

— Plus fort ! exigea-t-il hors d'haleine.

Thor ne se fit pas prié, il était rare de pouvoir autant se laisser aller durant le sexe, d'ordinaire le dieu devant toujours faire attention à ne pas blessé sa partenaire, à ne pas trop être puissant, mais Loki pouvait parfaitement supporter les ondes de chocs et mieux encore : il les réclamait !

— Je t'aime, gémit Thor en se sentant sur le point de jouir. Loki… je t'aime…

— Je vais jouir…

— Je t'aime…

— Thor… Thor !

— Humpf !

Le sperme du blond gicla dans le corps de Loki, déclenchant un orgasme ravageur dans tout l'être de Thor. Loki en sentant son frère éjaculer en lui sourit et ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, quelques secondes plus tard lui aussi rependait sa semence sur leurs torse. Thor grognait comme un fauve, le visage rouge enfouit dans les cheveux corbeau de Loki, tandis que celui-ci épuisé, caressait les mèches humides du blond les yeux clos de plaisir.

— Je t'aime aussi, finit par susurrer Loki quand Thor se dégagea.

Thor allongé au pied du lit les bras en croix essayait de reprendre ses esprits, Loki tel un félin se lova contre l'épaule du blond et tira sur eux la couette qui les recouvrit maladroitement.

— Je veux recommencer, dit alors Thor pleinement conscient de ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

— Déjà ?

— Quand tu veux Loki… Maintenant, demain, dans une semaine, dans un mois, dans cent ans, je voudrais toujours te faire l'amour.

Loki sourit. Ils étaient heureux, ils c'étaient déclarés l'un à l'autre et rien ne pourrait plus les séparer…

Oui, Loki avait un vrai don pour la survie et ce don-là, lui avait permis de gagner le cœur du seul être qui lui importait : Thor.

* * *

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! :D

J'attends vos avis avec impatience !

A très vie !


End file.
